Phillip's Protector
by PhinalPhantasy
Summary: ONE SHOT. MINOR SPOILERS for All Riders vs. DaiShocker and W episodes 15 . Done for MysticFireBlood's three keyword challenge. Daiki thought he could "treasure hunt" Phillip. He didn't count on Phillip having an unusual bodyguard.


**Kamen Rider W/Decade: Phillip's Protector**

**By: PhinalPhantasy**

(A/N: Here's another one shot done for MysticFireBlood's three keyword challenge. This time the keywords were Phillip, Katiou, and the plot had to do with the latter abducting the former. I hope you enjoy.)

(Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider or the characters in this story, I'm just having some fun with them)

Shoutarou and Akiko were out investigating a case and Phillip was looking through the Planetary Bookshelf for the heck of it, searching for some recipes to try out and of course this made him hungry. The sound of his stomach growling distracted him from his research so he decided to quit for now. Heading to the kitchen he looked around and found their cupboards were bare, "Great, we're out of food and Shoutarou-kun and Akiko-chan are out on a case. I can't wait for them to get back," Phillip thought out loud, "Shoutarou may get angry but I need to eat." With that, Phillip decided to risk venturing outside despite being attacked the last time he did so. As Phillip walked towards the nearest restaurant, a young man approached him.

"You're Phillip right?" he asked. Phillip turned around.

"Who are you?" Phillip asked.

"I'm a treasure hunter. Someone who knows your true value," the stranger said.

"Are you with the Dopant?" Phillip looked worried.

"No I'm not with them. Come with me and you'll never have to worry about them again. My name is Kaitou Daiki," he smiled and held out his hand.

"Well…I might come with you to eat lunch, but after that…"

"Fine fine, we can eat first," Kaitou replied. They went to the nearby sushi restaurant where Kaitou treated Phillip.

"So…what is your interest in me?" Phillip asked, "And how did you find out about me?"

"Oh I found out about you when you helped out a friend of mine," Kaitou said, "Two people as one Rider. I just had to follow you back to your world and meet you."

"'Follow me back to my world?' Oh you're from that time we traveled to another world! Sorry we couldn't stick around, but I didn't think you needed our help anymore. I assume everything turned out okay?"

"Yes it did and now I came here to learn more about you and your friend…and what I've learned is that you have all the knowledge of this world running through your head. You may not realize it, but you're the greatest treasure in this world."

"Well thank you, but I'm a person, not a treasure," Phillip said uneasily and started to get up.

"People are the greatest treasure and you are a treasure among treasures. You won't be targeted by any of your enemies. You can just hang out with me and travel from world to world. Sounds like fun, yes?"

"It does seem intriguing, but Shoutarou needs me. Without me he can't become W. Sorry I'll have to decline," Phillip said walking out of the restaurant and headed back towards his home. Kaitou however ran and caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

"I tried to be nice, but I came for the treasure of this world and I'm not leaving without it," Kaitou insisted.

"I wouldn't try this if I were you," Phillip warned him.

"What. I don't think you're the type to fight back," Kaitou replied.

"You would be right about that. However, _he_ is," Phillip said.

"I think I can take on Shoutarou," Kaitou said arrogantly, "I've got nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't talking about Shoutarou-kun. Are you sure you don't want to let me go? _He'll _get you," Phillip asked.

"Quit playing games. You're coming with me!" Kaitou said dragging on Phillip's arm harder.

"I tried to warn you," Phillip said. They both heard the sound of an animal roar and Kaitou turned and saw what looked like a tiny robotic dinosaur.

Kaitou started to laugh, "You had me going there for a while I'll admit. But that little thing is a joke! Now come on," he yanked on Phillip's arm but then the Fang memory roared and leapt to Kaitou's hand and bit down on his thumb.

"Ah that thing actually hurts!" Kaitou said in surprise, letting go of Phillip. Fang then used its Herculean strength to actually flip Kaitou on his back, "What is that thing?"

"My bodyguard," Phillip answered simply. Kaitou got back on his feet and drew his DiEndDriver.

"Okay, that dino's about to be extinct!" Kaitou aimed his gun at Fang but remarkably it took the shots and wasn't damaged. It leapt into the air and came down on Kaitou's hand, biting and scratching, forcing him to let go of his henshin device. Then it got into Kaitou's hair and began to yank on it, "Ahh! Not the hair not the hair!" but Fang ignored Kaitou's pleas and pulled so hard, Kaitou ended up on the ground again and being dragged by his hair away from Phillip, and then Fang began to spin around and around, lifting and spinning Kaitou in the air like a helicopter blade before finally the hair Fang grabbed on to was ripped out and Kaitou flew over the skies of Fuuto screaming obscenities before landing at Hikari Studio.

"That was a little much don't you think, Fang?" Phillip asked. The little robot tossed the DiEndDriver into the air after Daiki and then jumped on Phillip's shoulder, looking around protectively, "Okay okay I get it. I'll go home," Phillip smiled and patted Fang's head and walked back to the Narumi Detective Agency.

Kadoya Tsukasa walked out of the Hikari Photo Studio and saw his friend down in the ground in front of him with a large bald spot in the top of his head, "Kaitou…what the heck happened to you?" he asked.

"Don't. Ask," Kaitou replied getting on his feet, "I dropped my DiEndDriver. Darn it!"

"Heh the thief lost his treasure again," Tsukasa chuckled before the item in question fell from the sky and hit Kaitou right on top of the bald spot, "That'll teach you to steal. Come on let's go buy you a new hat or a crazy hair cut or something," he snickered.

"Tsukasa…shut up!" Kaitou said clutching the bald spot which was starting to swell.

THE END

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this quick one shot. Let me know what you thought, okay?)


End file.
